1. Technical Field
The invention relates to traffic safety cones and, more particularly, to an insert that fits into the top of the traffic safety cone to allow the cone to be used with safety tape and signs. Specifically, the invention relates to the structure of an insert that is used with a traffic cone to support caution tape, signs, and to function as a handle for the cone.
2. Background Information
People often string brightly-colored caution tape around construction projects, machinery, open electrical units, changed site conditions, and temporary obstructions to limit access to the site and to provide notice that conditions are more dangerous inside the perimeter of the caution tape. Caution tape is often strung between fixed items disposed around the site. When such fixed items are not available in a desired location, the person stringing the caution tape adds a temporary fixture to support the caution tape. When the fixture is located in soft ground, common temporary fixtures include wooden stakes and pieces of spare rebar that may be pounded into the ground. When the fixture is located on hard ground, cement, or asphalt, a weighted bucket or barrel may be used to directly support the caution tape or to support an upwardly extending temporary fixture to support the caution tape. The hassle of providing temporary fixtures for supporting caution tape can lead to people not stringing the tape or taking shortcuts with the location of the tape.
Traffic safety cones are widely available and are a commonly-recognized indicator of a dangerous or uncommon condition. Traffic cones typically stack such that they are easy to store and transport large quantities of the cones. A drawback with barricading a site with traffic cones is that one can readily pass between the cones. Someone who is not paying attention to his direction may thus pass unaware between cones and encounter the uncommon site condition inside the cones. Those facing these barricading problems thus desire a device that may be used with a traffic cone to support caution tape. These people also may wish to use multiple rows of spaced caution tape or to lift a single strip of caution tape above the top of a traffic cone.
Another problem encountered when people string caution tape on temporary fixtures is that the tape is often tied to the fixture or twisted around the fixture. When tied or twisted, the tape is pinched or bunched thus reducing the visible surface of the tape. Such pinching and bunching thus reduces the effectiveness of the caution tape.